Stardust
by La Vie En Rose 13
Summary: Anna Ashwood is sent away with the four Pevensie's and discovers Narnia means something to her. She will fulfill her destiny and find love on the way. PeterOC. Movie Verse from LWW. Please Read and Review.
1. The End of an Age

Spring was so pleasant in England. Though rain came often, flowers were blooming and children would laugh and play in the large puddles. Fences would be painted a fresh new coat of paint and women would sweep out the houses to be rid of the winter dust. There was always a heavenly aroma of tea and freshly baked bread. Mornings were always wonderful because the birds would start to sing and the milk man would start picking up the spare milk bottles that lay out on the porch. This was a regular morning for Anna Ashwood. She lived with her Aunt Kate in a town near London. Their house was small but was large enough to welcome their needs. Anna had no parents because they had died from influenza when she was only three months old. Her Aunt Kate had come over on a cruise ship from America to care for Anna until she was ready to be on her own. The two were quite the little family. They both were regular church goers and both loved to garden and take long walks through the park. They were friendly towards everyone and were always had people over for tea or just small visits. It was the closest to heaven that could be on Earth. But that was all to change for Anna…very soon.

It had rained that night because I could still smell its sweet scent through my open window. The moon and stars could not been seen because of the cloud cover. Small dogs barked in the distance and every now and then a car would drive along the street. Finchley was quiet enough that you could hear London off in the distance. Besides that, the night was still. I had just tucked myself in my bed when the sirens sounded. I could hear them start up. People rushed out of their homes in confusion. We had all practiced air raid drills and were not sure if this was real or not. I still lay in bed reading when Aunt Kate came in.

"What's going on?" I asked. I was sitting up putting on my robe in case of emergency.

"I think they are practicing an air drill. You go back to bed." She said.

My Aunt Kate was the most amazing person I had ever met. She was an American who never stopped trying. Before she came to England she was a female stunt pilot who worked at a small circus in Kansas. We would spend all night listening to her stories and would laugh about her horrible experiences. She had chestnut brown hair with a tint of gray. Her eyes were a deep hazel that always looked that they had a story to tell. Freckles surrounded her nose and she always wore make up to cover them up. She used to promise me that she would take me back to America with her and go all around the country touring with the circus. I always wanted to go with her but England was my home and this is where my parents were laid to rest. There was no place for me to stand up and just leave.

I watched Aunt Kate close the door behind her when I heard a sudden scream across the street. There was a loud roar that shook me out of my bed. I looked out my window to see houses being bombed and streaks of light from other parts of the neighborhood. I ran grabbing my handkerchief that held my initials on it. It was pure silk and was lacy around the edges. My mother had given it to me when I was only two months old; after all it was just a keepsake. I put on my white silk slippers and my white silk robe that matched my nightgown. I felt another bomb shake the ground below me.

"Aunt Kate!" I screamed. I had no idea where she was until I realized that she was upstairs. She was running around in the shadows of our home looking for something.

"Go on Anna, find shelter I'll be there in a minute." She yelled at me. I almost ran upstairs when I heard a window shatter in the kitchen. The sound of the bombs had broken windows and left a mess all over the kitchen.

I had no where to go to find shelter because we had not built a shelter. Aunt Kate thought it would ruin the yard if we did. I ran to the front door and ran outside to find absolute chaos. The streets were filled with people unaware of their surroundings and small children cried out because the sirens were so loud. Some people were in a corner on our street praying to God and reciting psalms. Most people were still in their clothes because it was not that late at night. I looked for a place to run too but the shelters had been all filled up and locked. I was going back to my house when I felt an arm grab my wrist. It was Peter Pevensie. He was our neighbor who lived across the street and his sister, Susan was my best friend. I had always seen him walking to and from places but never paid much attention to him.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed at him.

"Come to my house we have a shelter for you!" He yelled. His face was in sheer terror. It was hard to hear him because the sirens were deafening.

"In a minute let me just get my Aunt," I yelled. I got out of his death grip and managed to be halfway across the street before a siren got louder and louder and I saw my Aunt running about in the house. Then it came…an explosion so loud and horrible it shook my soul out of my body. I watched as my house was bursting in flame.

"AUNT KATE!!" I yelled. It was a scene that I will never forget.

I would have that image painted in my head forever. People were running everywhere but I did not seem to notice them. I could only see my house turn into a bunch of ash before me. Our picket fence was starting to peel because of the heat and some brave people were trying to put the fire out. The two trees in the front yard were suddenly shrinking into the flame. Aunt Kate was gone.

The rest of the night happened like a dream.

I felt Peter wrap his arms around me. He tried to pull me up off the ground but I could not move. My life burnt to the ground with those flames that took my home and my only family. I kept starring at the flames as my eyes sparkled with terror. I remember being lifted up and taken to a small room underground. There were faces that were nameless. I did not care about them. I could not seem to get passed my house across the street. It was gone. I would never be the same without my lovely Aunt Kate. She was my soul and heart. I would not smile again for a long time.

_ To Be Continued…_

* * *

I hope you all enjoy my first chapter. I am pretty sure that I will be able to have the second one up as early as tomorrow. Please read and review. I love it when people comment about my story. Feel free to tell me anything I need to improve or explain.

Thanks,

The Author

* * *


	2. A New Family

All I could do was staring at all the kids that were going away with me

All I could do was staring at all the kids that were going away with me. Some of them were crying and others were just sad. The train station was filled with soldiers and kids trying to board the train. I looked around. There was not a familiar face in the crowd. London could be so lively and busy but I never imagined that anything would disrupt the cities routine. Some kids turned to me and pointed, I knew them from school. They started to make faces at me and pitied me. I saw Peter stair at them with a warning look and the children walked away at a fast pace. I had always admired Peter for his emotional strength; it was not easy taking care of the other three but he managed to keep the large family together. The sun was coming in towards the windows and it shown in my eyes. I looked at my new clothes and new suitcases full of new things. It seemed so unfair that I had to forget everything that had ever happened and just move on.

The few days leading up to standing in a crowded station were awful. The first day was by far the worst. It rained heavily and thousands of people were crying in the streets. Almost every family had lost someone. The Pevensie family and I went to the church and held a quiet funeral with some other neighbors for Aunt Kate. I was a bottle of mixed emotions because I was so sad to let go yet so happy that everything went well. Many flowers were lying around the church. It made me feel as if I was doing one last thing for her. I wore black for the next two days. It was the second day that I felt I would burst out in tears. I had to sit in a damp little office in a law building in London with Mrs. Pevensie and Peter for quite a long time. There were long lines of people who seemed to look so lost. I took breaks now and then and I saw the adoption office. It was filled with kids who had lost their parents just like me. One of them was so sad to look at. A small little girl no taller than Lucy and she looked rather unhappy to see that her stuffed dog had received a small tare. The adults pushed the children inside and made their way through the line of children. Some had to be sent back outside because they were not good enough to take to orphanages. I started to cry when I saw three little boys carried out back on to the streets. Before I could have a good cry, I was back in that stale and damp little room. There was not very much light and some drawers looked all unorganized. The office was filled with clutter and papers. A little man no taller than me sat at his desk. He looked as if he had not only worked underground but slept there too. He sat up with a legal looking face and read my papers.

"Miss Lara Anna Elise Ashwood who sits before me is to receive all of my material items that I possess here on Earth. Her parents left her a large sum of money that was left in my care. The money is a sum of about 320,000 pounds." He paused. I gasped I had never heard of one child to boast all that money. Peter and Mrs. Pevensie smiled at me and I smiled back.

"The money is to be distributed as she wishes. As her legal guardian I give her the right to choose who her guardian shall be before she turns eighteen and is able to support herself. The person should be looked over by the court and seen as a suitable person to live with." He said. He threw down the papers on the desk and looked at me.

"Do you know of anyone who could support you for a year before you leave for college?" He asked. It was obvious that he was miffed about the situation. People were waiting outside and along the hallway and I could take days to find a guardian. I smiled a little under my breath. I looked at Peter and Mrs. Pevensie sitting next to me. Mrs. Pevensie smiled at me. I knew that I wanted her to be my friend and guardian for the next year.

It only took a few papers and my signature along with Mrs. Pevensie's to prove that I was under her care. We walked out of the building with small smiles on our faces. I was going to live with Susan my best friend and favorite neighbors.

The third day was better because Susan and I spent time at clothing stores in London. I had worn her clothes for two days and I think she was tired of making me share. I had bought a stylish new dress, some sweaters, shirts, shoes, and socks before packing them up in two new suitcases and heading for the train station.

Mrs. Pevensie had told me to look at the good in life; that was not easy. I watched her pin a tag on my white coat. I had been labeled to go to the country home of Professor Kirke, who ever that was.

I watched her hug Peter, Lucy, Susan, and Edmund before coming to me. I hugged her and thanked her before picking up my bags and walking away with the Pevensies. Peter looked back at me and smiled. I gave no smile in return because I watched him stair off to the soldiers instead. I wondered why he wanted to leave and fight. He knew that he would not be a hero but he would always be just a boy. I handed the conductor my ticket before hearing the train whistle blow and watch my world disappear.

The train was filled with children. Everywhere you looked there were kids. I thought of jumping just because life had seemed to end. Peter finally found an empty compartment except for two kids. I smiled at them and put my bag on the shelf before sitting down with Susan and Lucy. It seemed like hours before finally reaching Combe Hault station. Most of the kids had left for other train stops before us leaving us the only kids to be left there.

It was a small station consisting of only five people…us. It seemed as though we were the only people on the planet. Susan made a small comment and Edmund guessed that we had been incorrectly labeled before a horse driven cart came up.

"Mrs. Mcready?" Peter asked. We all looked at her. She was uncommonly rude and rather mean looking.

"I am afraid so," she replied.

"So is this it then? Haven't you brought anything else?" She asked. I looked at Lucy who was looking at the six suitcases on the ground.

"No ma'am…it's just us." Peter said. You could see the sadness on his face.

"Small Favors." She muttered under her breath and motioned us to climb in the cart.

"It is going to be a long summer" I thought.


End file.
